The Party Never Stops
by SecretLifeOfAChemNerd
Summary: Logan didn't even like drinking. The liquid burned his throat and made his head throb the next morning, but with the alcohol running through his veins he was fun, and people wanted him around.


**Hello people of the BTR world! First off I would like to thank everyone who read, favorited and review Enclosed Spaces! It was my most reviewed one-shot ever! You guys seriously ROCK! **

**So I was home sick from school on friday and ended up watching Real Genius for the second time this week (If you haven't seen that movie go watch it RIGHT NOW on hulu. One of the best 80s movies ever made!) I also have a strange wanting to write a story incorporating Real Genius, but have no idea how to do it. But then I also watched this movie called (You guessed it) The Party Never Stops: Diary of A Binge Drinker and got inspired to write this. Which is weird because I really didn't enjoy the movie to much. Really REALLY cliche (it was a lifetime movie, don't know why I expected anything diffrent), so this probably is a little cliche too. Once again I would like to give much love and mucho thanks to VioletButterfly12 who understands me and listens to my random fanfiction centered rants! Your the best Jewish Mama anyone could ask for! =D but anyways, I hope you enjoy this and please drop me a review! =D**

It hadn't started this way. It was strictly a social thing. Everyone else was doing it, so why not give it a go. Logan didn't even like drinking. The liquid burned his throat and made his head throb the next morning, but with the alcohol running through his veins he was fun, and people wanted him around.

Back in Minnesota no one invited him to parties, mostly because he had what his friends called "chronic shyness" and wouldn't talk to anyone he hadn't known for years. His Saturday nights were spent alone or hanging with his best friends which he never minded, until they all got invited to Chelsea Marie's birthday party, except him. They had told him they wouldn't go; that they weren't going to leave him alone, but he insisted they go. There was no reason they shouldn't have fun because of him.

When they moved to Los Angelos he was the only one who had never tasted alcohol. It wasn't until James and Carlos became the "Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood" that it first happened. James had handed him a drink of what he thought was soda. He realized that wasn't the only thing in the cup when it burned his mouth and caused him to gag. James had laughed, thumped him on the back, and told him to drink up and let loose a little. Logan took another sip, trying to get past the sickly flavor. Concentrating on the flashing lights of the party he finished the drink and got handed another one immediately. Despite the taste he was liking how the liquid was making him more confident, more free. He was completely at ease talking to a pretty girl that would normally cause him to trip over his words and make an idiot of himself.

The next morning was horrible. He was puking his guts out and his head felt like it was being drilled in with a jack hammer. Kendall, somehow impervious to the effects of a hangover, had helped him through it and told him to go easier next time. But Logan didn't want to go easier. He had been fun, he had been at a party without freaking out or leaving! All he needed was a little liquid courage and he could be the guy everyone wanted to hang around.

From there it only got worse. Shows and performances meant after parties, and after parties notoriously contained a whole bunch of booze. Logan drank it up, literally. Every night he would be surrounded by empty shot glasses or drained bottles before one of his friends would drag him away, buzzed themselves, but with enough sense to know that Logan's tiny frame couldn't take much more.

It continued for months. Every weekend Logan would get smashed and have to be pulled away from the bar, but during the week he was the same Logan, scolding his friends for their latest plan that would get them in trouble, telling them they were being irresponsible. They wanted to tell him that HE was the irresponsible one.

It wasn't until one dark October night that they all realized they had let it go way too far.

Kendall, James, and Carlos all hated hospitals waiting rooms. They sat hopeless, waiting for news on their friends. All the times they could have stopped him or gotten him help slapping them in the face, that night replaying over and over in their heads.

Their performance had gone great. The audience was begging for more when they finally had to end the night. But for the boys the night wasn't over, because down the street was a party Gustavo was throwing. Logan was excited, but Kendall couldn't keep a bad feeling out of his stomach. Though he didn't verbalize his feelings James and Carlos caught on and were also nervous.

They stayed close at the party; Kendall, James, and Carlos refusing drinks. They wanted to keep their heads on straight. Logan was as reckless as ever and before ten minutes had passed, 5 shot glasses were emptied on the bar. It wasn't until Logan disappeared into the crowd of people that Kendall started freaking out. With him out of sight there was no way to monitor his intake, not that they were doing such great of a job when he was right next to them.

They split up to find him. It took over an hour and when Carlos finally found him in a corner, passed out and barely breathing they called an ambulance. It had been a scene of chaos when the paramedics arrived. Underage people fleeing as to not be caught, and everyone else running around trying to get out of the way, all the while the three friends watching Logan being loaded on to a stretcher and wondering why they never did anything to stop it.

And now Logan was behind closed doors and no one would tell them anything. Every time a nurse or doctor passed Kendall jumped up and asked them if they knew anything about Logan Mitchell. They would just shake their heads and say that someone would be out to see them in due time.

Needless to say they were freaking out. Kendall was wearing a path in the ground from pacing, James had his head in his hands, and Carlos was staring, unblinking, at the opposite wall. Then a nurse approached, heading straight for them, eyes set, with no readable emotion on her face. Three pairs of eyes followed her until she came to a stop right in front of them.

"You're all here for Logan Mitchell?"

They nodded, not trusting their mouths to form words.

"He's going to be fine."

Kendall's heart soared at the words. Logan was going to be fine. James and Carlos's faces showed similar states of relief as the nurse continued. "We had to pump his stomach, but there should be no lasting effects. We would however like to keep him overnight for observation."

"Can we see him?" Kendall asked, finally finding his voice.

"Of coarse. Follow me."

The walk to Logan's room was silent, each boy trying to figure out what to say to their friend, not knowing what condition he would be in, or if he would be awake at all.

Logan was lying on the bed, eyes closed, but chest rising and falling at a constant rate, which calmed the boys raw nerves only a little bit. Even though each tried to keep the thoughts out of their head they couldn't deny the facts. Logan had almost died and probably would be dead if Carlos hadn't found him in time.

Half and hour later Mrs. Knight arrived, having been delayed since not many people were available to babysit at one in the morning. She was frantic over Logan, and demanded they tell her exactly what had happened.

Reliving the experience was surprisingly painful. Carlos was in tears by the endand they all were kicking themselves for not acting sooner, not seeing how much Logan needed them.

The night ticked by at a painfully slow pace, minutes seeming to drag on for hours, no one talking or moving. All eyes fixated on the boy laying on the hospital bed. Twice a nurse came in to check on Logan and each time was met with a fresh wave of panic and guilt. Panic that they would find something wrong with Logan and guilt because they had done nothing to help.

After what could have been years Logan slowly opened his eyes. He was instantly confused. The last thing he remembered was being at the party after the concert, then it was all a blur. Everything around him screamed hospital, and the heart monitor and various machines confirmed. But on the side of his bed his friends sat, looking like they hadn't slept all night, worried faces and red eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, his head throbbing.

"Alcohol poisoning." Kendall said looking at Logan, who face scrunched in confusion and pain.

"What do you mean alcohol poisoning?" He tried thinking back. What exactly happened at the party? Searching through his mind there was only fog.

"You don't remember?" Logan shook his head, but winced when it only increased the pounding. Kendall chuckled bitterly before continuing. "Yeah that's what tequila will do to you, and you drank a lot in not a lot of time."

"You could have died." Carlos chocked out, voice shaky and scared.

Logan closed his eyes trying to process. Of coarse he knew exactly what alcohol poisoning was, he wanted to be a doctor, but he never thought he had a problem. He wasn't an alcoholic, he didn't drink constantly, only when there was a party and everyone else was doing it. Then he remembered a lesson they had in health class freshmen year: Binge Drinking, where a person would go and consume a large amount of alcohol in a short amount of time sending their BAC sky rocketing, and even if you passed out it continued to rise. That's what he had been doing.

"I-" Logan grappled for the right words, knowing he had just put his friends through hell, all because he wanted to be liked and be wanted.

Before he could find the words James spoke. "We are never going to any party with alcohol ever again. We can't do this again Logan, we can't lose you."

"Sorry." He mumbled feeling horrible and weak for letting his wanting to be wanted cloud his judgement so much. "I just, I wanted people to like me. I didn't want to be the only one that didn't get invited to parties because I wasn't any fun."

"It's Ok. You're not the only person who screwed up." Kendall breathed, relieved that Logan was acting in normal fashion. "We should have stopped this a lot earlier, we let it get to far."

"And Logan," James said adding on to Kendall "You don't need drinking to help you be liked. You're an awesome person, and if people don't see that then it's their loss, because we know you're far from it and that's all that matters."

"I was stupid."

"Yeah. Even stupider than that time Carlos jumped out of that second story window on a broom stick to see if he could fly like Harry Potter."

They all laughed softly "That broken arm was totally worth it though." Carlos smiled and then turned serious again, staring at Logan "We love you Logan. There is no way we can function without you, so please, don't ever do anything like that again."

He knew it wouldn't be easy dealing with his fears and insecurities, but he also knew that his friends would always be by his side to cheer him up when he was down, or comfort him after a loss. He didn't need the affection and approval of people who wouldn't remember him in the morning or didn't know his name. All he needed was his friends and family to know who he was and what he stood for. Logan made a pledge at that very moment to never let alcohol control him again.

And it never did.

***Reads ending* Wow that was cheesy. So what did ya think? Terrible? Good? Slightly better than miserable? Tell me what you think in a review! Idk everything I write lately just feels awkward to me. but ANYWAYS, I am SO close to being done with a multi chapter BTR fic that is going to blow minds! (not really but I like to sound overly dramatic) Hopefully I'll have it finished in the next week or two! One thought before I leave you... I'm thinking of changing my pen name. Any thought? Good idea? Bad idea? Let me know!  
**


End file.
